Forgotten Memories
by Anime-fan222
Summary: It started with Toushiro being attacked and no one will ever believe that it could escalate to an extent where the past has become the judge of the future and people not meant to be around anymore is suddenly alive once more...
1. Dreams

Chap 1 :Dreams

Hello! This is my very first story, I hope you all will like it. I would also like to apologize before hand for any mis-spelling of the Bleach terms, feel free to PM or Review to correct me. If you don't wanna review, its ok but if you wan... ARIGATOU!(Is the spelling even correct?LOL!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is throughly 'Bleach' except for my own ideas and characters ~~

* * *

It was after the Winter War and everybody was busy in the Seireitei, reconstruction for those with no rank and paper work for those with rank, especially the Captains (not including a certain Squad 11 and Squad 8 Captain) and Lieutenants (not including the Squad 10 and Squad 11 Lieutenant) who were busy with the mountains of paper work that had been the product of the war. And of course the mountain of paperwork for the division without their higher-ups or in a certain short, white-hair 10th division's Captain's case, the disappearance of a lower rank.

Captain Hitsugaya groaned as he opened the office door, the stack of papers which he had managed to reduce earlier had grown in trice the size it originally was after he had went out for a short while to look for Rangiku. He glared at the offensive stack of paper and wished that it would disappear as he went over to start his work. He was in an especially foul mood as he did not sleep well the previous night; actually he had not been sleeping well for the PAST few nights ever since the Winter War ended.

_'All because of those weird dream' _He thought as he tiredly started on the new stack. For the past few nights he had been dreaming of a person, a girl to be exact, and in the dream she and he were still children, and looked to be about the age of 4-5, his age after Hinamori had left for the academy. In the entire dream he had he could not see the girl properly, she was a blur and he could not see her face at all. He, however, could make out a ragged light blue kimono which she had worn that was commonly found in Rukongai.

The first dream he had of her was right after he had finally gotten out of the hospital. The dream had begun with him sitting on a tree branch looking boredly at the sky when suddenly he heard someone shout "Sorry I'm late Shiro-Chan!" The first thought that came to his mind was that Hinamori was calling him, that was until he realized that the voice did not belong to Hinamoto but was instead another person's one. "Baka! Do you know how long I had been waiting for you?!" He found himself saying like he knew the person when he meant to ask who she was. It did not take him long to realize that he was not in control.

His dream body then proceeded to nimbly jump down landing on his feet like a cat before looking up just to see a girl slightly shorter than his dream body yet she was a just a blur. "Sorry." She said as she made a smile that he barely made out. "Let's go-" She started saying before he woke up with a start, heart thumping and sweating, even when it was not a nightmare.

He slowly rubbed his temple as he continued writing, feeling a headache coming along. '_Yet, why have I started dreaming about a girl I never knew?' _He thought in his head as his body went on auto pilot and continued doing paperwork, brain registering only enough information to complete the paperwork before him. So deep was he in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Rangiku had come back to the office, drunk as usual.

* * *

Rangiku walked into the office, drunk as she usually was ever since the Winter War where she had seen Gin died. She was really grateful that her Captain had let her mourn in her favourite method (drinking obviously) instead of chasing after her to do paperwork like how he usually did but even she herself was not oblivious to how unusually tired her Captain had become. So she decided that she for once would try to complete a few for him. (Keyword: TRY )

"Captaaaaaaiiinnn, I'm back!" She said in a slurred voice as she laid the top half of her body on top of her Captain's table, effectively stopping the short Captain's work. A tick mark formed on his head as he stiffly said, " Matsumoto, get off." She immediately noticed how the little Captain's voice seemed even more tired than usual. "What's wrong Captain? What's bothering you?" Showing a little of her motherly nature. When he didn't reply, she decided to try the make-him guilty-way which had always worked. "Don't you trust me Captain?" She said with a pout." I do it's just that there is nothing wrong." He said with a glare that Matsumoto was familiar with, "So unless you plan on helping with the paperwork, get off the table!" Matsumoto frowned slightly as she heard this, not buying it for one minute, and soon her brain immediately thought of all the possible scenarios her way.

"I know! Captain must have found someone he likes!" Matsumoto giggled as she stood up, ignoring her Captain's previous warning and threat. "Who is she? If Captain needs advice I can always help you! Or maybe Captain doesn't how to express his feelings!" Matsumoto continued babbling on about the possibilities and did not notice the increasing number of tick marks on a certain short Captain's forehead. "Matsumoto..." The Captain started saying before he was yet again interrupted by his babbling Lieutenant. "Or maybe Captain liked the girl so much till he dreams of her every night!" Matsumoto continued until she noticed the silence when she had been expected a scolding from her Captain.

"Captain?" Matsumoto said, suddenly fully sober as she looked at her captain who had simply froze there, surpassingly angry face shocked.. She walked over to him and waved his hand I front of his eyes yet he made no response. Suddenly he jerked back and away from her hand before glaring at her, his usual scowl back. "I'm going out for a breath of fresh air." He said curtly before exiting.

"Captain?" Matsumoto whispered to herself, looking sadly at the office door that the Captain had left through, her thoughts centring on her tired Captain, who would not tell her what's wrong.

_'Don't you thrust me anymore?'_

* * *

Toushiro walked silently through the Seireitei. He was silently apologising to Matsumoto, her upset face still imprinted on his mind but when she said those words, he had another of those so-called-dreams or were they flashbacks? He didn't know anymore.

* * *

_In the dream..._

A shinigami which was a blur, gripped the girl-in-his-dream's hand and seems to be yelling at her but the words were muffled. He could barely make out the girl's tears as she struggled against the shinigami's hold. It was then, he saw himself at an age somewhere before he went to the academy lying sprawled on the ground, eyes close next to a rock, and it seems as if he had knocked his head against the rock. Slowly as he studied the scene, he realized the words were becoming clearer.

"Let me go! I need to help him!" The girl screamed at the shinigami as she struggled with the shinigami, trying to reach him.

"Shut up!" The shinigami said as he backhanded her, making her small body fly and hit a tree. "You help? Are you kidding me? You will just hurt him more and more! The Seireitei has deemed you dangerous! With that level of reaitsu and that miracle control you have with it, together with that deadly zanpuktou of yours, you can easily hurt others! It's your own fault you never accepted the Seireitei's request to join the academy, if you did, this would not have happened! Also, the Seireitei would like to know why you seem to be able to do so many things that are usually hard naturally, someone must have taught you for sure and we would like to know who that person is! So shut the hell up and obediently follow us, freak!"

The girl slowly broke down into tears at her spot when she heard this; somehow Toushiro knew that she was upset by all this, a lot. Another shinigami appeared holding a clothed object that had a zanpuktou shape. "Got it, let's go," He said while waving the clothed object above his head. "You sure that kid will be fine?" He asked, nodding at his dream body. "He should be, only a small knock to the head after all." The first shinigami replied while laughing before turning back to the girl who had gotten up and was attempting to go to his dream body. "Still trying huh? Too bad, we have to leave now," The first shinigami said as he advanced towards her again.

The dreams started to fade and the last thing he saw was the first shinigami reaching for the scared girl…

* * *

So deep in his thoughts that he didn't see a black-cloaked figure run round the corner and crash into him. He looked up at the figure, glaring as he did so, preparing to berate the person for running into him, a captain and for not looking at where they were going but what he saw made him stop as another of those so called dreams came to mind. He never noticed the pale hand hitting his chest until it was too late, he never notice the pain as he was falling, all he noticed was the figure's eyes and the words that were desperately trying to get off of his lips and into the open air, but he never managed to do that too.

* * *

_A few hours later... Night time..._

Matsumoto walked quickly through the streets of the Seireitei, desperately looking everywhere for her short captain. She didn't really know why, but something in her told that she needed to find him immediately a few minutes after he had left, she had ignored it at first however, when her Captain didn't come back to do his paperwork as he usually did after an hour or so. The urge grew and she started to panic till she started looking for him yet she still couldn't find him. She cursed his skill in hiding his reaitsu, disabling her from finding him at times even right now where she needed to know where he is immediately. _'Please be alright, please let me be wrong, please!'_Matsumoto thought as she continued searching. What she saw at the next corner immediately made her relax just a little, her captain with his obvious white hair was sitting slumped against the ground, head bowed down like he was a asleep.

"Captain! What are you doing, sleeping on the ground like that; you can catch a cold you know?" She said with a smile as she walked towards her Captain. When no response came from the Captain who was a light sleeper, she felt the bad feeling creep back into her mind. It was then that she realized that even at such a close distance, she still couldn't sense her Captain's reaitsu, fear washed over her as she quickly closed the distance between them with shunpo and crouched down, what she saw made her freeze.

Her captain teal eyes were half-closed, the life in them gone as he stared into nowhere, his hands were limp by his side and paler than usual, a small tricker of blood flowed down his chin through a small gap between his lips yet other than that, there was no signs of an injury like he had just collapsed yet the most obvious factor was that he had no reaitsu at all. Yet his position was weird, like the person had arranged to sit against the wall. When Matsumoto put her finger on his neck to check whether he was still alive with worry in her heart, she felt relief wash over her as she felt a small, weak pulse.

"Captain!" Matsumoto yelled out, hoping that he would answer, but when no answer came, she began panicking and quickly pick up her Captain in her arms and shunpoed all the way to the fourth division.

* * *

_At the fourth division..._

Captain Unohana had just finished taking care of some of the 11th division members who were harassing one of her own division members when the Lieutenant of Division 10 burst in with her Captain in her hands. All it took was one look before she was yelling for Isane and some other fourth division members to prepare the emergency room and come to help her. Before long, the small Captain was in the emergency room, leaving his Lieutenant to wait worriedly outside...

* * *

Author's note: Well, how was it? Give me comments, I need all of them!


	2. Seeking the truth

Chap 2: Seeking the truth...

**Hey peoplz! I know this is way way overdue but yeah, it is here now so enjoy! (For people who want to know why I have not updated for a while is because I have failed 3 subjects and had a short-term ban, unlucky right?)**

**Also, I would like to thank xxrxuxsxtxyx for being my first reviewer, you have given me the encouragment and support I needed for this chapter!**

**Before I forget... Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Bleach in any ways, only my character and my ideas throughly belong to me(this means other people cannot copy my idea too!)**

* * *

The Captains(all excluding the traitor Captains and the Eleventh, Twelfth and Thirteenth Division Captains who could not come...) stood at attention as the emergency Captain meeting began, regarding about the new unknown enemy, the reason why the Tenth Division Captain's spot was empty. The Head Captain Yamamoto beckoned Captain Unohana to step forth to tell the rest about the short Captain's injuries so that they can get a clearer idea of the new 'enemy'.

"As you all know, last night, the Captain of the Tenth Squad, Hitsugaya Toushiro, has been attacked by an unknown 'enemy' with no sign of the spiritual pressure. He had been in a shortcut alley to the Library when his Lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, found him and blood could be seen trickling from his mouth. Also, as I was doing the check, I found out that the only injuries he had was a few broken ribs together with another interesting fact, he has no spiritual pressure, and it was literally sucked out of his body, thus causing the bleeding."

"How is that possible!?"

"He should be dead!"

"Impossible!"

"Silence!" The Head Captain said while banging his cane, and once all the Captains settled down, he beckon the healer to continue.

"My observation has thus leaded me to conclude that his attacker is capable of absorbing ones reaitsu and is able to control it to a great extent of making a person's reaitsu linger in an area. Currently, I have managed to stabilize him and he is now recovering." With that, Captain Unohana went back to her original position in meetings.

Once she was back in her position, the Head Captain immediately stepped forward. "The reason why I brought this up is that on the same night, the pieces of Sokyoku and the Hoyguku went missing, none of the guards of both artefacts saw anyone slip past them and said that there was an odd tearing sound coming from the room so they went to investigate. Both artefacts were then realised to be missing. The times which both artefacts were reported to be missing were around the same time and also... The intruders left us a gift."

With that he banged his cane on the floor and the door to the meeting room opened showing 4 shinigamis wheeling a hospital bed which had a cloth covering a figure. With a hand gesture, one of the shinigami pulled the cloth off and it showed something that looked like a puppet. It had long black hair which was spread beneath it which looked realistic enough to them, as does its face which looks very realistic and similar to a normal human's, with no marks to show that it was even a puppet. What gave it away were its arms and legs where its well-crafted joints could be seen. The puppet wore a simple white dress which reached her knee and it did not move at all.

"This puppet was found in the room of the Houyuku and there was a scroll with it, with instructions to fire a ball of reaitsu at it and when that is done…"

With that, 1 of the shinigamis immediately fired a strong yet basic kido spell at the puppet and to the amazement of the captains, instead of burning up; the kido spell seemed to disappear like it was absorbed in to it. When the kido spell fully disappeared, the puppet shuddered before suddenly sitting up, eyes opening to reveal white empty glass eyes which stared around the room before opening its mouth, letting a female stranger's voice flood the room.

"Hello shinigamis. I am sure you are wondering what on earth is going on and why there is a weird and creepy puppet in one of the most dangerous artefact's room. I assure, we, the people who took that 'artefact' will not use it but keep it with us because our current enemy is after it and might destroy your organisation if we have left it with you for they will come to retrieve it. We would like to warn you beforehand and no offense meant, your organisation is nothing to them, they have already infiltrated it. I am not sure whether you realise it but the night these artefacts vanished there were quick mini battles or more like races all over your organizations as we fought to get the artefact. Another note we would like to make, we will not be returning your artefacts, currently the pieces are needed for an important life-saving ceremony but the Orb will be kept from the enemy and not used, so please do not worry. We hope that you do not mind. Yours sincerely, the Exiled Travellers. An extra note: please leave the doll in the room with the injured captain, we will come to heal him for free as this was the fault of our enemy, also please do not try to see us as you already know who we are."

With that the puppet collapsed back onto the bed, eyes shutting, looking as if it never moved in the first place. Silence engulfed the meeting room as each Captain pondered over the new information silently. After a while, the Head Captain stepped forth again and banged his cane on the ground to gain their attention.

"Research from the 12 division has so far been unable to pin point that the speaker is and are currently still searching. There is however suspicions that this came from one of the shinigamis exiled from the Seireitei. I wou-" Yamamoto-soutaichou said before he was cut off by the sound of the intruder alarm and a shinigami rushing into the hall that proceeded to kneel down on one knee, breathing quickly he quickly explained his sudden interruption. "My apologies captains but an intruder have just been detected and is currently heading towards the fourth division!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, while the meeting was on, in a certain Captain's dream…._

_Darkness surrounded the Tenth Division Captain as he walked on an unseen path, not a single bit of light could be seen yet he kept on walking forward like he was in a trance. All of a sudden, a glowing door appeared at the end of the path. It was old and battered looking, a rusted lock that barely hung from it locked it shut, ice could be seen covering the whole door yet it looked as if it was thawing too. The captain stopped in front of the door and slowly reached out his hand but before he could touch the door, the ice suddenly become alive and grew a hand which covered him and threw him away and the captain fell into the darkness which slowly turned to light. When it became too bright, he closed his eyes and broke out of his trance._

_'Where on earth am I?'_ Toushiro thought when he opened his eyes to a forest. Blinking a few times he stood up and looked around before realizing that it was the forest near his home in Junrinan.

_'Yet… How on earth did I get here? The last thing I remembered was… wait…'_

_-Flashback-_

_He was deep in thought as he walked towards the library, questions flooding his brain on his dream- What did the Seireitei want with that girl? When did it happen? Why did they want to capture her, surely she wasn't that special? What happened after that? Was it his memory? Then…. Why does he have no memory of this?_

_Sighing heavily, he pinched the bridge of his nose as suppressed yet another headache. 'Why does all of this bother me?' He thought as he turned around the corner and crashed into another person. Stumbling back, he looked up…_

_-Flashback end-_

Toushiro frowned as he tried to recall yet all he came up with was a blurred images. Sighing, he was about to leave and head back to figure it out at the Seireitei when a familiar yet unrecognizable voice rang across the forest.

_'Follow the voices…'_

He paused just before he was about to shunpo back and looked around for the source of the voice but there was nobody. 'What was that? And what voices?...' Just as he thought that, a different yet equally familiar voice of the girl from his dream rang across the forest.

"Shiro-san, wake up already! The game has already ended and the party will begin soon!"

Walking towards the source of the voice, he soon found himself in a clearing where the girl from his dreams stood in front of a tree and was yelling up it to what seems to be a younger version of himself which was currently looking down with irritation at her. For once, the girl was not too blurred and he could make out her long black hair which reached her waist, 2 short braids framed her face and were tied with aqua color ribbons. She was wearing a common Rukongai kimono which was blue in color and a small sturdy messenger bag hung from her shoulder. Yet still, when he tried to make out her facial features, all he could see was a blur. As he was about to take another step forward, he suddenly found himself glued to his spot and unable to move a muscle.

'What the… What is going on? Why can't I move?'

With no other choice, Toushiro remained where he was and watch as his younger 'counterpart' jumped down and glared at the girl who was not affected by it.

"Why did you have to set up a party anyway? Today is not that special…"

"Ehh? What do you mean? Of course our birthdays are special! Even if it might not be our real one but it is still the sign of our beginning of life, the beginning of the joy we bring to others, the beginning of the good fortune we bring to others, the beginning of-"

"Alright, alright, I get it, no need to make an enormous list of reasons." That 'Toushiro' grumbled to her as he walked after the girl, stretching as he did so. When they were about to disappear, Toushiro found himself walking after them against his will. After a while, they arrived at a small clearing where there was a picnic mat in the middle with a giant tree with a tree house at the edge of the clearing. The mat contained simple yet delicious looking food and there was a stream near to it, the trees surrounding it prevented too much sunlight from entering the clearing, making it cool. The pair headed over to the mat while Toushiro found himself glued to the edge of the clearing.

"Cliff and Tanaku apologized for not being able to make it, they needed to satisfy themselves again and had to head back home, but they left us a present." The girl said gesturing to the food on the mat while smiling. With that they started on their meal and once they are finished, they politely gave thanks for their food before clearing the dishes and while that 'Toushiro' settled down on the mat, the girl ran into the tree house before reappearing with box wrapped in cloth and settling down beside 'him'.

"Here is my present to you." His other self said as he took out a small bundle wrapped in a clean cloth and tied by an aqua ribbon, which Toushiro himself just noticed him carrying, and passed it to her. He watched as her as she opened the bundle, eyes filled with glee as she took out the art stuff that was in the bundle, paint brush, charcoal and a few colored chalk. With joy filled eyes, she literally glomped and only stop when she realized that 'he' was turning blue. With a bunch of 'thank you, thank you' and 'sorry' she turned around and passed her present to him.

"Here, my present to you." His other self took it, curiosity in his eyes as he opened his un-wrapped his gift to show a simple box, which he opened, albeit with a bit of hesitation. Inside lay a very light blue crystal that seemed like ice, carefully carved into the shape of a tear drop with a teal ribbon through a small hole at the tip, and it glittered in a natural yet magical way in the light.

"Isn't this…."

"Don't worry it isn't." Said the girl as she opened her palm and a similar necklace appeared out of it, albeit it having an aqua ribbon instead.

"It can also disappear into you, just like mine, all you have to do is think of it. Do you like it? Now we have similar necklaces!"

His other self stared at the necklace for a moment before genuinely smiling and putting it on.

"I like it of course S-"

Before he could say the name, Toushiro found himself falling into blackness, a loud wind block out the words 'he' was going to say, instead, he could faintly hear a ringing in a distance which slowly grew louder, he closed his eyes…

* * *

_Back in reality, the medical ward of the Tenth Division Captain…_

Toushiro woke up with a start to the loud ringing of the intruder bell. Quickly he got up, preparing for battle, he knew that he shouldn't just leave (seeing that he was in the Fourth division and knowing how the captain would probably react) yet, there was thug at his mind, telling him that he had to find out about his dreams as much as he can, implying strongly on its importance, he quickly left through the window and headed towards the library as the bell kept ringing, unaware the intruders' goal was actually…

_HIM_

* * *

**Well? How is the story? Any comments please review or pm me. Same for mistakes. I will try my best to upload whenever I can but yeah, I still have my studies, after school activities, music exams, etc. so please be understanding and still support me!**

**Your humble author: Anime-fan222 ~~**


	3. Intruders

Chap 3: Intruders

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

**Hey peoplz! Sorry for the late update but when my friends heard about my story, they insisted that there have to be a yaoi pairing (They are die-hard yaoi fans); therefore I had to re-plan my story.**

**TO ALL YAOI HATERS****: No worries, it is only a paring between OCs and there will be very little mention of them.**

**CONTIUING****: I have managed to not change a single thing from the earlier chapters in my re-planning so yay for me. Another thing, I am trying out as an editor so all who wants some free editing can send it to me, I will do it free of charge as I need practice**

**Thanks to Forgotten64, Ziya Hitsugaya, Vesalius-Koori and Isana Yuuki for your reviews and praise, I know how hard it is to press the review button now of these days, so thanks.**

**Note to Isana Yuuki- I would like to apologize for the long time I take to write a chapter. Here is your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does though, I only own my own characters and storyline so ... Hands off!**

* * *

_While the intruder alarm is ringing…_

Toushiro walked silently into the library, hearing only his soft footsteps as he searched for records of ordered retrievals. Finding the record from the time when he hadn't entered the academy, he took it out and quickly found the page he wanted.

_'Ordered retrieval –_

_Target: A little girl that was often seen wearing a tattered blue kimono, with or without a blue messenger bag with her. She has long black hair with heterochromatic red and blue eyes. She is to be brought back for questioning as there have been reports stating that she has a zanpaktou and that she can also efficiently use kido spell (even powerful ones)._

_Sent: Two shinigamis from the Eleventh Division_

_Status: Failure._

_Notes: Both shinigamis were found dead and target was nowhere to be found or seen. Assumption was that the hollow, which was sited in that area earlier, has dealt with them. However, hollow was also not found.'_

Toushiro frowned at the report, more questions flooding his brain. 'Is she dead then?' He thought mainly.

_'No.'_

Toushiro looked up sharply and looked around for the owner of the whisper, but saw nobody; a small shiver went down his spine. Shrugging, he placed the book back on the self.

CRASH!

He quickly whipped around, drawing his zanpaktou in time to block the blow that was aimed at him by the intruder.

"Hello, Toushiro Hitsugaya, I am here to kill you~"

Toushiro narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. She had light green hair that only barely reach her shoulder with a pink headband holding her fringe back from her face, a pair of dark purple eyes glimmered in the light, matching the evil smirk on her face, a small back diamond hung from a chain around her neck, silver bracelets could be seen on all of her limbs. She held a normal katana, presumably her zanpaktou, and wore a black turtleneck with short sleeves, a black pleated skirt, with pink stripes and short chains that went from one end of the skirt to the other, stopped mid-way down her thigh, a pair of shiny black boots completed her outfit.

Toushiro was in a dilemma, he was weak, yet he could not escape, by the looks of it, which left him with the last option, which was to fight till the end. He steeled himself as she charged.

And so, the battle began…

* * *

_Meanwhile, while the battles begin, on Sokyoku hill…_

A small flame appeared out of nowhere before zooming around in circles, and slowly expanded the ring of fire. Blackness filled the ring once it had grew to the size of an adult person, from the blackness, 3 people stepped out of the ring. All of them wore black hooded cloaks that camouflage them perfectly with the night sky. One of them was tall and the other two were considerably shorter but not short enough to be considered as children. One of the two short people stepped forward.

"Takuma, head to the Head Captain, you know what to do right?" The person said in a harsh and cold tone, with an obviously feminine voice.

"Hai! ~" The tall person said in a childish sing-song manner, which somehow managed to fit with his manly voice. He did a quick bow before vanishing with a shunpo towards the First Division.

"Gin, transform and show me the way. I am going to show that Vixen what happens when she touch my friends." The girl continued.

"Yare, yare calm down taicho…" The person said in a mischievous voice as he smirked slightly.

His figure slowly started shrinking, the black cloak he wore wrapping tightly around his form as he shrunk. At the end, a black fox stood in his position, its eyes closed in a grinning face. He took a step forward to stand beside the girl.

"Let's go"

* * *

_Meanwhile, at a certain sick captain's quarters…_

The captains had headed back to their division first to give orders and dispatch their squad and also inform the squads who did not know about the meeting's contents. Needless to say, once Captain Ukitake had heard the news, he desperately wanted to go find the younger Shiro…. That is, if only he could stop coughing to tell his third seats that he was fine.

"Seriously, I'm fine- *cough cough*, really!"

"Captain, no one can be fine if they are coughing! Rest, we will go find Captain Hitsugaya in your stead!"

"But-"

"CAPTAIN! Just rest!"

"…. Fine." Captain Ukitake said in defeat as his third seats sighed.

"Now you rest while we do the rest for you." They said as they ran off, and also started arguing again once they were outside of his room.

Sighing, he wondered to himself whether it was really okay to trust them. Just as he was just about get some rest; he felt a familiar spiritual pressure, which, albeit being a little faint, he recognize. He bolted up again.

'Isn't that…'

* * *

_At the 8th Division…_

Captain Kyoraku sighed as he went back to his napping spot and relaxed, despite knowing the orders from old Yama-ji, he decided to just let the enemy come to him instead of going to find them, despite the protests of Nanao.

"Captain! Aren't we supposed to go look for the enemy! Don't just laze here!"

When no reply came to her, she huffed and stormed off, taking things into her hands again.

He sighed once she was out of sight, how troublesome all of this was, yet somehow, he had a bad gut feeling and he needed time to think it over. Just as pulled his hat down in preparation for his thinking, he felt a faint foreign spiritual and despite it being a little faint, he recognized it and got up in a flash, heading towards it.

'Is she back…'

* * *

_Back to the battle…_

Toushiro and the mysterious girl were evenly matched, both blocking the other's attack and counterattacking immediately.

CLANG!

Sparks flew as they met again, but this time the intruder noticed the attack had lacked its usual power and she grinned, looks like she was going to win this without even having to call out her zanpaktou. She watched smugly as Toushiro began to tire rapidly, each attack and response becoming slower.

Toushiro cursed silently under his breath at the enemy's smirk, he knew that she knew he was tiring fast, but really, what can you expect? He was still weak from the attack from that attack not too long ago, so of course, he was certainly not in his usual top form for a battle. He grunted as he barely blocked her slash, his arms trembling as he tried to push her away. Her smirk grew wider, but before she could continue her assault, she suddenly frowned and jumped away.

CRASH!

Toushiro coughed slightly as he fell down from the force, trying to look through the dust created by the person who crashed through the ceiling. "What the-"

"BAKA! What on earth were you doing! You are not even fully healed, and yet you are fighting?! Geez…" A voice which he that he felt was familiar but could not recognize came from the cloud of dust. He jolted as he remembered where he heard, it was the voice of the girl from his dreams.

The dust cleared to reveal an older version of the girl from his dreams wearing a hooded cloak, the two short black plaits tied with a faded aqua ribbon still framing her face, and this time round, he could make out her facial features. She had a pair different color eye (hetrochromia), one light blue, the other blood red, and to finish it, a teasing smile on her face. Somehow, he did not fear this girl, and instead felt at ease in her presence. He continued to stare in shock, confusion flooding his mind as he desperately tried to recall where the familiarity came from.

"YOU!" He turned to the girl he had been fighting just now as she hissed.

"Yes, yes, it is nice to see you again, Hana." The girl from his dream said as she turned to face her, her smile turning into an innocent one.

"What are you doing here?! We thought you will be stuck in hell for a while longer!" Hana literally screeched out as she glared at the girl.

"You think I will let you touch my friend little Vixen? What a joke." The girl suddenly said, a dangerous smirk replacing her innocent façade. "You wished!" She hissed as she lunged at Hana, a fight beginning between the 2 of them.

Toushiro stared at the battle dazedly, what on Earth was going on?

"Oi, unless ya wanna get caught in the fray, I suggest ya move back." He jerk out of his daze and looked behind him. A small black fox was sitting there, licking his paws, eyes closed in a grinning manner that was scarily similar to the deceased Third Division Captain.

"Wha-"

"Ya, ya, I talked, now hurry get back before ya get hurt, taicho will become very upset if you get hurt because of her carelessness." A voice that sounded, again, scarily similar to the deceased Third Division Captain came from the fox. Confusion flooded Toushiro again as he moved right next to the fox, his mind trying to process what had just happened. Shaking his head, he decided to put that aside first and looked over at the battle.

Surprisingly, the girl was doing better than he thought she could, standing on one spot and easily deflecting the attacks and countering with her own, a few scratches and cuts on Hana's body held prove that most of them had hit, Hana, on the other hand, was getting more and more frustrated and reckless, anger evident in her eyes as she could not hit her target. Toushiro was awed by how the girl in his dreams was handling everything in a calm and graceful manner, but of course, it was only in the inside, on the outside, he was only looking on at the battle with his usual face.

Hana growled. 'Damn it! She is still too strong! I have no choice but to use secondo!'

"Tear them apart, _Espinas Enredaderas_ (_Thorn vines)_ (in Spanish-I hope it is correct...)"

The girl raised an eyebrow as Hana's zanpaktou turned green in color and tiny thorns appear on it.

'If I can't defeat her, then I must as well at least complete my original mission.' Hana thought to herself. Growling, she slammed the sword down into the ground. "_Cementerio vides (Graveyard vines)_"

The sword gave off a green glow before the ground around it cracked. The girl's eyes widened before she whipped around and dashed towards Toushiro and Gin but she did not make it in time.

Toushiro stared at that the vine protruding from his chest, eyes wide in shock and horror. He started to cough out blood as the vine retracted and started coughing blood as he collapsed. He faintly made out a pair of mismatched eyes looking at him worriedly and hands trying to stop the bleeding, a green glow covering them. He slowly closed his eyes, ignoring the protests from the girl. Just then, a name flashed in his brain and he whispered it out before he blacked out.

"Shiro…"

* * *

_**What exactly happened during the retrieval?**_

_**Why does Hana want to kill Toushiro?**_

_**Who exactly are Takuma, Gin and Shiro?**_

_**What is Takuma supposed to do?**_

_**Isn't Gin supposed to be dead?**_

_**Whose spiritual pressure did Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku recognize?**_

_**Why do Shiro and Hana recognize each other?**_

_**Will Toushiro die?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter! ~**_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hope the new chapter is up to your standards… NOW please review- like I said you can say anything: insult, flame, critisize, praise, comment on errors, give tips, etc., just review!**

**Your humble author: Anime-fan222**


End file.
